1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to liquid crystal display devices and methods of manufacturing liquid crystal display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may display images based on various electrical signals applied to an electrode utilizing transmittancy variation of liquid crystal molecules. Although the liquid crystal display device usually requires a separate light source, the liquid crystal display device is widely used in various portable devices because the liquid crystal display device has low power consumption and low manufacturing cost.
In twisted nematic (TN) type or a super twisted nematic (STN) type liquid crystal display devices, a liquid crystal layer is generally disposed between two polarization layers, so that light efficiency of the liquid crystal display device may be decreased and brightness of the image may also reduced. Accordingly, a liquid crystal display device may operate in a transmissive mode and a scattering mode using a refractive index difference between liquid crystal molecules and a polymer.
As for conventional liquid crystal display devices operating in the transmissive mode and the scattering mode, the liquid crystal display device operates in the transmissive mode when an electric field is not generated between two electrodes (i.e., off-state), and the liquid crystal display device operates in the scattering mode when an electric field is generated between the two electrodes (i.e., on-state). However, conventional liquid crystal display devices may not allow the use of a smart window of recent display devices, which operates in a transparent mode when voltage is not applied to an electrode (i.e., off-state) and operates in a display mode when voltage is applied to the electrode (i.e., on-state) according to a user's demand.